


Pure Romance

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: В том, что происходящее ему нравится, по-настоящему нравится, Гокудера никогда и никому не признается. Ни за что. Но себе-то можно.





	Pure Romance

В том, что происходящее ему нравится, по-настоящему нравится, Гокудера никогда и никому не признается. Ни за что. Но себе-то можно. Тем более, что и впрямь восхитительно: и велосипед этот, и яркое тёплое солнце, и луг с пёстрым разнотравьем, и пахнущий полевыми цветами ветерок... и широкая спина бейсбольного придурка впереди.  
Даже то, что Ямамото опережает, даже то, что это вообще-то не просто прогулка, а спор, и его, Гокудеру Хаято, какой-то недалёкий японский бейсболист развёл на слабо, предложив устроить велогонку за место правой руки - всё это не имело никакого значения. Было только счастье, иррациональное лёгкое, невесомое совсем счастье.  
Впрочем, напомнил себе Хаято снова натыкаясь взглядом на спину едущего впереди Ямамото, счастье будет не полным, если этот идиот придёт первым...  
Гокудера прекрасно видел одинокое раскидистое дерево, которое и было их финишной чертой. Но сворачивать с узкой тропки в высокой траве было не только чревато переломами жизненно важных частей тела - подобные мелочи подрывника никогда не волновали - но и поражением из-за тех самых переломов. А уж этого он никак не мог допустить.  
Тогда Гокудера чуть хмурится и выдаёт, расплываясь в предвкушающей улыбке:  
\- А тебе очень идут такие короткие шорты...  
Ямамото, кажется, не сразу осознаёт смысл сказанного, а потом недоумённо оборачивается... И пропускает тот самый камешек под колесом, на который подрывник и рассчитывал. На что он точно не рассчитывал, так это на то, что бейсболист умудрится соскочить с падающего велосипеда, в то время как сам Гокудера рухнет в обнимку со своим, больно ободрав локоть.  
Хаято вскакивает, спотыкаясь о валяющиеся велосипеды? и рвётся к заветному дереву, не раздумывая, не замечая обеспокоенного и счастливого взгляда Ямамото.  
Бежать сквозь луг - это тоже счастье. И легко, хорошо на душе от чего-то такого непонятного.  
Ямамото догоняет его без труда. Но не обгоняет. Бежит вровень. И Гокудера видит, что это тоже поражение - бейсболисту стоит только захотеть, и он обгонит... легко обгонит задыхающегося уже блондина.  
Ямамото то ли видит, то ли чувствует, но когда у Хаято в боку колет и происходящее не то что удовольствия не доставляет, а становится почти болезненным, японец спотыкается фальшиво, но старательно. И они оба валятся на траву всего в трёх метрах от дерева.  
Хаято сам не знает, почему он, кувыркнувшись в траву, не вскакивает, не бежит дальше, а раскидывает руки в стороны и смеётся. Хрипло, надрывно смеётся, глядя в побелевшее от солнца небо, выплёскивая щедро переполняющее душу счастье. И от того, что рядом смеётся Такеши, становится так легко и хорошо, что вот-вот взлетишь.  
От смеха на глазах выступают слёзы, ресницы слипаются темнеющими острыми стрелками, а под веками пляшут солнечные зайчики. Гокудера успокаивается постепенно и несколько неохотно, дышит тяжело и глубоко. А теплая лёгкость в груди не отпускает. Подрывник жмурится счастливо, как разомлевший на солнце кот, вот-вот замурчит.  
\- Хаято, - Ямамото тянет чуть рассеяно, пробует имя на вкус, прокатывает по языку, как дорогое вино дегустирует. И от этого под веками солнышки вспыхивают.  
\- Чего тебе, бейсбольный придурок? - ворчит, не открывая глаз. Так хорошо просто лежать здесь, что даже пари дурацкое забыто почти. Тем более, Ямамото ни за что не додумается сейчас рвануть к финишу.  
\- Хаято, - снова тянет Ямамото. Есть в его интонации что-то такое неуловимое. Гокудера даже жалеет, что его имя далеко не бесконечно - будь оно длиннее, можно было бы хоть попытаться уловить этот оттенок. Но имя короткое. И он только недовольно приоткрывает один глаз.  
Ямамото грызёт длинный колосок, задрав голову вверх. На шее тонкий шрам белеет чуть заметно. И Хаято вспоминает тонкий шрам на подбородке Ямамото взрослого... Об этом думать больно почему-то. Воспоминания царапают короткими коготками по горлу.  
Но Ямамото встречает его взгляд беззаботно и легко - и воспоминания испаряются утренним туманом. Мягкое ореховое тепло внимательных глаз обволакивает. Бейсболист наклоняется немного - заслоняет собою небо, и Хаято тянется вверх. Небо для него неприкасаемо.  
Но Такеши снова тянет:  
\- Ха-я-то... - выдыхает последний слог прямо в губы. Гокудера распахивает глаза широко и изумлённо, непонимающе. А в груди фейерверк вспыхивает, когда глаза в глаза, губы к губам и одно дыхание на двоих. Сердце бьётся совсем по-птичьи: быстро, коротко и взволнованно. У Такеши взгляд пьяный и золотые искры в глазах, а дыхание пахнет яблоками. И это настолько нереально, настолько невозможно... но волшебно совершенно, и Хаято никак не может взять себя в руки. Надо оттолкнуть, надо достать динамит, надо в конце концов добежать до этого дурацкого дерева. Но так хорошо, так до головокружения сладко. Гокудера и сам как пьяный...  
Всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. И воздух в лёгких тоже заканчивается. Ямамото замирает, готовый, наверное, ко всему, включая немедленную смерть от взрыва динамита, а Гокудера отползает, пятится, не отрывая взгляда от бейсболиста. Натыкается на что-то спиной и замирает, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по припухшим от поцелуя губам... и заливается краской.  
За этим ещё последует и возмущение, и динамит. Но Такеши улыбается широко и беззаботно - в самом главном он теперь уверен.


End file.
